Bite
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: Mashiro and Sou had everything going fine in their life. Until the mishap that makes Mashiro a male werewolf, Sou a vampire, and Draco's a...Veela? look out Umbridge Sou doesn't like it when you insult his mate. Sou/Mashiro, DMHP, RWHG.
1. The First Bite

**Me:** Ok. All of you out there that have read my stories know I'm not a fantastic writer. But I like to write. A few reviews pointing me in the right direction wouldn't run amiss either. As a few of you hopefully know, I enjoy pioneering things. I wrote a few stories that weren't around yet. I wrote the first Utakata/Hotaru fic for Naruto, others have since followed. I love good crossovers. And I have decided to make the first crossover documented as a crossover between **After School Nightmare and Harry Potter**. 'Cause I feel like it. And yes, my loyal readers, I am that weird!

**Rated M for cursing (thanks Sou) and a few….things…Yaoi, just sayin…**

Sou: …..She owns the idea? Maybe…? Well…The plot anyway.

Harry: She has altered both plots to fit this story, and threw a few whacked problems into Mashiro and Sou's relationship. The prologue should explain stuff. And, er, you know her home computers down, so she can't update too regularly, but I reckon she'd like reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No need to be mean to her, she's trying.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Mashiro-kun will…..Come home, right?_

_So tell me, do you like being a girl?_ You having fun? You happy yet?

_ICHIJO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_

_Make me a girl_

_I'm not asleep. What're you staring at?_

_What're you looking at? I can't eat like this.._

_**I wish I could've seen, the Black Rose Princess production. **_

'_**Why do you say that?'**_

_**Huh?**_

'_**You said that in the past tense'**_

* * *

Kureha looked around wildly "Sou! The doors hot!"

The dark boy simply glanced between his terrified friend and the two others in the room, then his gaze strayed to Mashiro on the bed. She could still graduate, it could be okay. She just needed to live, and he was fine with dying as long as she didn't.

The other girl, he couldn't recall her name, and the copycat boy were beginning to break down as well. Sou looked back to Mashiro. '_Vanish, already! Please!'_

They were all going to die.

That simple

That _hard_.

Sou would never be able to say 'I love you' again. He should have said it more often.

Smoke

The world fell apart. Went black

Mashiro still lay there

'_Please disappear. Be safe, please'_

"Damn you."

The female Mashiro didn't quite get it. "What?"

"You love him."

Since when was this news? And she couldn't leave like Kureha and Sou wanted her to with her male self in the way. "And?"

"Go, before my good sense returns, little sister." And her older brother pulled her into a tight embrace, their hearts beat as one, and the male felt as the female for the people around him. Another beat, and he got the memories. She pulled away.

"Goodbye, brother. If…If you stay, can you tell them I loved them for me?"

"Yes. Now go."

And she tried, the key turned the door opened, and as it did, half of the arch crushed her. The world was too unstable, he kept her too long. His fault.

"Mashiro?" The beads were on his neck now. Gone. Damaged beyond the repair of even this dream world.

The last bead broke.

* * *

When he came to. Sou was leaning on the side of his bed, his back to Mashiro. Kureha and the others on the floor. Still. Unmoving. "Are they okay!"

Sou spun so quickly Mashiro barely say the movement, Sou's eyes filled with tears, He had never seen him like this before.

"Why are you still here? Damnit! WHY!"

He held his gaze down. "She died, I took her place. Our gender is decided."

"_Fuck_." Sou whispered brokenly.

"Sou! I need to tell you! I still-"

There were people here now. They wore robes of black, and masks of porcelain. They were scary. Why were they here?

"Mizuhashi." One rasped "Fenrir would like you, so young and beautiful."

"I'd prefer not to run into Greyback now, or ever for that matter." Sou retorted.

'_He knows them? Who's Fenrir Greyback?'_

"Join us, Mizuhashi. Uphold your family name! We'll even save these pieces of trash for you." A woman cackled, her long tangled black hair formed an eerie cloud around her person.

"Aunt Bella, I..I can't…I can't live like you! It's wrong!"

"Always the weakling. Never as good as your sister and mother, sniveling brat. Always needed love, protection, couldn't stand to hurt a fly. Not worthy of your pureblood status! Can't wait to see you used for something useful. _**Crucio**_**!"**

Mashiro fell from the bed. The smoke made him sooooo dizzy. Sou was a wizard? Death-eaters were here? Why couldn't all the information hold still? Sou was hurt, lying on the floor writhing in pain. Who held the wand? Bellatrix Lestrange. His parents had put her away. Why was she out?

A low growling caught his attention "Mashiro Ichijo." The growling voice said "Why don't you join us?" Who?

"Having fun hacking into that memory charm boy? I think your parents didn't want you to remember us poor servants of the Dark Lord!" His laugh was frightening. So frightening.

Sou stopped moving, Bellatrix had lifted her wand. "Ceblaise, kill him."

A pale member of the group, one of two not wearing a mask bore down on Sou in an instant, bodily pinning him to the floor and sinking long fangs into Sou's tender throat.

Vampire. "No!" And Mashiro choked again on the smoke.

"Let me bite you." Fenrir crooned "I'm changing in a few seconds, your lover" He sneered the word as if it were disgusting "Or death after he dies, or, maybe I'll let you live in suffering."

"No…" Mashiro hissed, Sou couldn't die, not before he told him.

Fenrir's face was contorting, he fell on all fours.

Sou wasn't moving at all anymore, his hands hung limp by his sides, skin unhealthily pale.

The man was now a wolf. Mashiro rammed his arm into it's mouth.

The bite wasn't so bad, it was the change,_ it_ hurt. Bones cracking, face contorting, claws from his hands…

Soon a light brown wolf stood in the pile of clothing dotted with blood that was once Mashiro Ichijo.

'_Come now little wolf, the Dark Lord wants us'_

'_Something I'm supposed to do..'_

"_Come with me. I'll help you remember'_ Fenrir crooned again

What had he forgotten? He wanted so badly to bite the people. Any of them, maybe the blonde moving slightly on the floor? Or the yummy looking boy being held by that vam-

Sou! How could he have forgotten, his teeth sliced deeply into the vampires arm, splattering blood over the unconscious Sou.

Spells didn't work well on him. He chased and bit and then another wolf was biting and he couldn't get away and why was he fighting this alpha? Shouldn't he obey?

The big wolf yelped as something black hit it from the side. That boy who was on the ground. There was still blood on him. Ick another vampire, he should kill this one. But as he made to attack, the vampire said something. What did 'Mashiro' mean? Maybe it was a crazy vampire, he didn't want rabies. The rain of spells all but stopped as the death-eaters fled the collapsing room. Like hell were they staying to confront a newborn vampire and a fresh turned werewolf.

Hot in here. The vampire didn't look so good. He was on his knees, his hair fell in his face. He looked pretty that way. He felt his tail wag. No! No wagging for the icky vampire. Ew! Even if he does smell really good. Oooh he did smell really nice, if only he were a wolf too.

Something moved behind one of the beds, the vampire jumped up and ran at it, the wolf followed. It was the old vampire, with his bloody arm. The new vampire caught him and pulled him to the ground in front of the wolf, pulling the victims head back to expose the throat. Wasn't that just something a predator did to please his mate? Was he a mate? Is that why he smelt so good?

His arms were shaking though, he didn't get enough blood before. The wolf made sure that the bite was close to the other vampire. Then he sat and waited for his new friend to drink.

"-ou want –e –o-ink?" Hard to hear with the walls cracking and falling.

The wolf ran to the blonde on the floor, she smelt good in a different way. To hot in here, leaving now was a good idea, he turned again in time to see the new vampire throw the old ones empty corpse away. He scooped up the blonde and before the wolf knew, they had made it outside.

* * *

He liked that vampire. The girl was okay. And the vampire took off, and the wolf was sad for a second. Then it came back and it had a bird and then the wolf wasn't hungry anymore. They were in a cave now, several miles out of civilization, and the sun was rising. The wolf became less aware of itself and suddenly the vampire- Sou was holding him. It was cold. Where were his clothes?

"Sou, I'm freezing."

"It's okay." Sou purred holding him close.

"I'm sorry I'm a guy."

Sou looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't think you planned it."

"Sou?" The blush on his face now was probably burning a hole in Sou's shirt..

"Mashiro?" Sou purred

"I still love you."

Sou looked at him calmly before saying "Good, I guess being friends isn't so bad."

Mashiro narrowed his eyes. It WAS bad. Nobody but him should ever be with Sou like this. So far only he had but-Uh nooo, there were many before him, why weren't their smells there?

"Why are you sniffing me?"

Mashiro smiled cheekily, "Turns out, I got your first time."

Sou blushed heavily "What!" Memory loss maybe? They needed to get to Saint Mungos.

"Ai wasn't real. So you couldn't with her, and she was too jealous to let you be with other people, she made them up. Since I could see Ai, I saw them too, but they weren't real. Nobody else ever saw them."

Holy Shit "They were talking about that one, the beginning of the school year."

"You said you never slept with her."

"Correct you are." And confused he was. "So I lost my virginity to a girl I loved who's now a guy and…Have you ever noticed my life enjoys sneaking up and brutally fucking me over?"

Loved? Past tense?

"I still love you."

"You told me that already." Sou hissed

"No. You're taking it wrong." Mashiro hissed

"And how am I-" Lips, thinner than a woman's, slightly different tasting, but the vampire liked the feeling and Sou liked it even more so. "Still love me. I get it. I hope you know this is going to still be hell to get used to, and work through."

Mashiro curled up on Sou again, reminding the older boy of a tired puppy. Hmm, apt description. "Mmmm hmmm. Night, See you when the moon rises, we need to get Kureha to a hospital."

Sou kissed Mashiro on the top of the head before wishing him a good night as well. And trying to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Interesting? Let me know!

A lot of this chapter was childish sounding because it was spun towards Mashiro's point of view, he is now essentially a puppy which is why he acts small and cannot often find words for things, often needing to resort to physical demonstration.

Sou needed to be a bit more frail emotionally and a bit ooc for everything to work out. And yes, they are headed to Saint Mungos, then of course, Diagon Alley.


	2. With this Bite I Thee Mate

Me: I'm back, and I own nothing, on wit da story.

WARNING: not overly explict but explict enough you will definately get whats happening and should not be read by those under 16 NO. LIKE. SKIP

* * *

Sou didn't like stealing, but it was this or have his almost-mate run around naked and he himself covered in blood. He was faster than the humans stealing new clothes was easy. He'd had his wallet on him so he actually bought some food for Mashiro, and now the trio needed to get to Saint Mungos.

Kureha must have been hit by a curse of some form, because her body was contorting and doing some odd things. And Sou was so hungry, her pulse slamming in his ears, he now avoided the unconscious form of his best friend.

They were one day away from Saint Mungos.

Sou's family had set him up a large fortune in muggle and Wizard money, in case he ever needed to separate from them, they thought he'd be working for the dark lord on his own at that point, not that he'd be fleeing them.

Mashiro had less, but he was able to go on with a decent fortune, the son of two aurors was at least self reliant sometimes.

Neither had a wand, Sou's had burnt in the fire, as had Mashiro's. And now they were magical beings, it was difficult to say the least. And since the first night, four days ago, Sou and Mashiro hadn't really spoken. It all seemed like too much. Until.

"Sou?"

Mashiro was starting a conversation? They hadn't spoken in days. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't want to. "Yeah?"

Mashiro pressed his face softly into the now long haired mans chest (As it turns out, hair grew at a rapid pace.) and draped his arms around his slender waist. "will you be my mate? I don't want to lose you like this."

Sou slid one arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and pressed his lips to his neck. "I would love to, Mashiro. But I'm to thirsty now."

"You can feed off me."

"Is that even safe?"

Mashiro blushed shyly "If you can mate with me, you can bite me, I need to bite you too…But you can feed a little too if you want…"

Sou's dark eyes slanted in thought, and Mashiro decided to make thinking difficult. Sliding his hands up Sou's chest and flicking his tongue over the other man's throat.

Sou let out an appreciative sigh and pulled them both to their knees.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Sou teased as Mashiro began to tug at his shirt.

* * *

**BEGINNING**

Sou leaned over Mashiro, guiding him to the ground of the small cave they were in, Kureha was in another chamber. The sunlight beating outside had prevented them from traveling farther that day.

Sou gently brushed his lips against Mashiro's neck, and delighted in the shiver he was answered with. Before sinking in his fangs and hearing Mashiro's delighted moan as he fed.

As he finished feeding, he felt himself growing heavy, hard. And pressed his hips to Mashiro to see if the same was happening to him. It was. His pants were getting far to tight to be comfortable any longer.

Mashiro purred as Sou began grinding their hips together, it felt so good, and to think he'd been nervous about sleeping with a guy…

A few minutes later clothes were a distant memory. Mashiro took a moment to admire his soon-to-be-lovers beautiful body. His gorgeous face leading to slender shoulders, down the graceful slope of his neck to a perfectly sculpted chest. A body so similar to his it gave him pause before he was able to continue. A smooth stomach led to sharp, slender hips down to his groin….Mashiro couldn't think for a moment. No way was THAT going to fit, and It certainly didn't look like anything they'd both seen in science.

Mashiro blushed and remembered making these revelations the first time. Their unorthodox existence created changes in their bodies, making them almost divine, few flaws, if any. The sac was internal, a fact that had slightly weirded Mashiro out his first time, but was now self-conscious of because he was in the same boat.

A hairless body, wasn't anything new, but the tantalizing milky skin they both possessed was simply mouthwatering, no peach pigment at all, simply white, so pale you could get lost in the snow. And a perfectly smooth chest, with no bumps, dips (other than bone structure) and a well defined rib cage.

Sou gently slid one finger into Mashiro's mouth. The younger man had no idea what to do.

"Suck, I'm trying to make what's coming hurt less."

Mashiro blushed and sucked and did the same for the next two, arching in pleasure after they were slid into him.

He hissed and pressed his body closer to Sou's bending his legs on either side of his hips and letting his head fall back as he gasped in pleasure. A gentle hand stroking the swollen piece of anatomy and causing him to buck uncontrollably.

The pain of it didn't last long after their playing was done. Though Mashiro was left wondering how Sou knew how to fuck another guy. The thrusts were cool, thorough, and firm. And Mashiro came, yelping into his lovers chest. He knew Sou wasn't done but the bite on his shoulder now showed a stylized image that would come to be Sou's mark, and Sou's shoulder reflected the same. As his lover made to roll off of him Mashiro held tighter. "You should finish" He muttered with a hot blush dancing across his nose and cheek bones.

So he did. One of the few times Sou Mizuhashi obeyed anyone.

As they laid curled together later, Mashiro smiled slyly, suddenly pushing Sou onto his back.

"Ichijo, what the hell are you doing?"

"My names Mashiro, Sou, you probably should use that now. And you did this for me earlier, but I wanted to try with you."

"Fine, Mashiro, try what?"

"I remember you doing it while you were getting me ready…" Mashiro stopped to wait until the hot blush receded from his vocal chords so he could speak without squeaking. "You, put your mouth on me? And, you know, with your tongue and stuff…" Huh it is possible to blush so hard you get light headed.

Sou smiled a roguish grin. "If you want to try. Go ahead. But I don't require it of you."

Mashiro blushed as he softly kissed the flesh over Sou's once beating heart. And continued down. He was erect again, and watching Mashiro through lust filled hazy eyes, the look made Mashiro's heart skip several beats as he returned to his mission. Slowly sliding his tongue over the smooth, soft skin, and shivering at the salty taste. He was surprised it tasted so good. He'd always heard it was foul…

"It's because were bound." Sou groaned trying not to buck. "That's why it's not foul."

Mashiro blushed again, one lick did that to Sou? So he moved his head down more and listened indulgently to the odd noise that flew from his lovers lips. As he began to bob his head. There were a few tense moments when Mashiro in his inexperience sucked to hard, or opened his mouth to wide, eliciting a pained gasp from Sou and an admonishing "Gods, be careful Mashiro, I think I just had an out of body experience."

Sou sat up gently cupping Mashiro's chin, blushing at the way it flexed and realizing exactly why. "Keep your lips there" He gasped "Good now use your tongue to cover the, oh!" He felt his eyes roll back for a moment "Go-good…Do you mind if I move a bit?"

Mashiro hummed softly as he shook his head no. and Sou cupped the back of his head to hold him in place as he rocked his hips into his lovers mouth. It didn't take long for his second orgasm to tear him apart.

"Gently tangling his long fingers in Mashiro's hair and firmly pulling him up to face level again, Sou crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss slowly tasting himself in Mashiro's cool mouth. "No more today. Sleep so we can get to Mungos, tomorrow." And with that he kissed Mashiro on the forehead and curled up once more, then uncurling and hauling them both off to clean. Then pulling on his pants and helping Mashiro with his, before curling up again and kissing his lover goodday.

**END**

* * *

The next morning found them in St. Mungos bite ward. Kureha was now on the Spell Damage floor. The Healers didn't know what to make of them. Not only were they both male, one was from a respected family of aurors, the other from a family of Death-Eaters. One a werewolf, and another a vampire? Talk about opposites attracting. And they were both beautiful.

Arthur Weasley had been hospitalized one week before them, and the two were only in for observation, and the fact that the first bite wounds would cause extreme pain for a while. They would be released around the time of Mr. Weasley.

The first two days the only really interesting things that happened were the other wolf in the ward taking a disliking to Mashiro, prompting Sou to scare the shit out of him.

And the healers asking if they wanted their families contacted.

"Kureha, is really all I have besides Sou, my parents cast a memory charm to make me forget them, 'cause they thought it would be easier for me as a muggle, the charm has since broken but all they left me with were two muggle bank accounts and a wand I got at age four disguised as an umbrella, it burnt in the fire, but no I have no one to contact." Mashiro replied

The healer nodded solemnly "Who is your guardian then?"

"For Kureha and I? Probably Sou, he takes care of us."

"It's unusual, but I will put you and the girl under your mates guardianship, and him under his own as well. But Mr. Mizuhashi, have you nobody to contact?"

"My sisters psychotic and I'm pretty sure dead, my mother is a skank, my dads a bastard and the lot of them plus everyone else in my family are Death-Eaters, so no. I have a cousin and an aunt I can stand and their both under the rule of my aunts domineering boorish failure of a husband who, might I add, is also a fucking Death-Eater. So no, I have nobody to contact."

Arthur on the other side of the room called a simple "Good for you, you were against all odds born with a conscience!" Sou and Arthur had hit it off rather well.

"And Ms. Fujishima?"

Best not to tell her parent's, their muggles and her father just got over his abusive tendencies. Speaking of abuse, is there anyway you can restrict those close to her to only females with the acceptations of Mashiro and I? She gets uncomfortable around men."

"Very well Mr. Mizuhashi. Please rest, you'll be out in no time."

* * *

LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! AND PLAESE VOTE ON MY IS ALWAYS ONE THERE.


	3. As a Palm Bites His Skin

Me: I am back. I know, aren't yall thrilled?

Sasuke: She's very self depreciating lately. Excuse her.

Mashiro: Uchiha? What are you doing here?

Sasuke: Delivering the disclaimer. And here it is. Bye.

Sou: She owns nothing. And she has altered both stories to suit her purposes, if an actuall line comes up, whee, if not, she's avoiding plagiarism, and the actual chapters get boring. If I wanted to read the book, I'd grab it off a shelf.

Me: **I would like to ask readers of this story to please vote on my profile poll. There is always one there. If you don't know one or more of the shows or books or movies, then by all means skip but if any are interesting to you, please vote.**

**

* * *

**

"Hullo Mr. Weasley. How are you feeling?"

"Harry! I'm doing rather well. How's school been?"

Sou rolled over to look at the dark ceiling, all lights and windows had been covered. The only light came from several candles positioned around the room. That voice didn't sound familiar, like any of the healers…Duh, he just asked how school was going.

"Arthur, why is it so dark in here? It can't be good for the patients." A woman said, she seemed to think the healers were a bit addled.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." That voice he knew, he jackknifed sideways to sit op, realizing he was now laying on his hip, rather than sitting straight up, he turned over. "A dear friend of mine was bitten by a vampire and when my other friend tried to help he injured the vampire and inadvertently turned the first into a vampire."

"Oh my, how horrible!" Another new voice? How many were there?

"Sounds bloody painful!" Another? If Mashiro wasn't sleeping inside the curtain with him, he'd pull back the irritating sheet and check things out.

As it turned out, Sou was rather on edge, and in order to keep him in line and prevent injury, Mashiro had needed to calm him down, eventually the healers had taken pity on the young wolf and moved his bed next to the vampire's for everyone's well being. They still had separate beds, the beds still didn't touch, but they were so close together that pulling the curtain around, shielded both of them at once.

"Sou? Can I pull back the curtain? I heard you were doing very well, and that Mashiro is doing good as well?"

He opened his mouth to respond and cursed foully as one of his fangs sliced the soft tissue of his lip.

"Sou!" Kureha scolded "No need for that kind of language! I just wanted to see how everything was going. I'll leave then!" She said hurt and offended.

"Kureha, yes pull back the curtain, I just sheared a lip open on one of these damn fangs."

He could here her breathy giggles as she pulled the curtain back.

Mashiro, who had woken when Sou began to move around proceeded to tell Sou he really needed a new vocabulary.

"Cram it 'Shiro, my face hurts."

"Aww, how sad. Here." And before Sou could say a word his hand had been used to puncture a small area of Mashiro's wrist. "Drink, it will heal it, and it's getting better, you only cut yourself a little now, soon it shall stop completely."

"Mam, aren't vampires dangerous to be around? I thought they only cared about blood?"

"How tactless of you Ronald!" The bushy haired witch scolded "Magical creatures have been ridiculed for centuries because of horrible rumors like that!" She turned to look at Sou then, as he bit his tongue to drop a bit of his blood into the wound, thereby healing it. "I apologize for my friend, he's not very good with social situations."

Sou blinked at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. A distinctly dark sound, deep and throaty and rich, but almost threatening, and at the same time, beautiful, seductive and contagious. The witch looked startled for a moment before beginning to giggle as well.

"What's so funny Sou?" Arthur asked

"HE, has poor social skills? I assure you, I'm a thousand times worse."

"It's true" Kureha supplied. "Between me and Mashiro and every ex he's ever had he was probably slapped at least once a day for a few months."

"I guess we never stopped to think that the violence wasn't helping, and might have in fact only made the problem worse!" Mashiro laughed, A softer and more innocent version of Sou's.

The bushy haired witch, Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sou interestedly "Your friend, Mashiro. Why is he here?"

Mashiro spoke up before Sou could "I had a strange encounter with Fenrir Greyback, While my friend here was being mauled by a vampire, It was either become a wolf, or watch him, and Kureha die and then be tortured and killed myself. I chose to be a wolf."

"Fenrir Greyback?" Said a man who had been otherwise silent in a corner "How did you mange to run into him?"

At Mashiro's odd look Hermione grew pale "I am sooo sorry!" She exclaimed "Here I said Ron had bad social skills, you know Mister Weasley of course, The redheaded woman is Molly Weasley, his wife. The smaller redhead is Ginny, his daughter, the one with black hair is Harry Potter, The man who just spoke to your friend is Remus Lupin, The twins that didn't come in are Fred and George, the guy by me is Ron, and I'm Hermione Granger."

"Very well, I'm Mashiro Ichijo, The guy next to me is Sou Mizuhashi, and the girl is Kureha Fujishima." He replied "And to answer your question sempai, our school was set ablaze and as far fetched as it sounds, we were attacked by Death-Eaters. The other two with us died, but we all made it out with….minimal? Damage."

"Yay, Aunt Bella." Sou drawled

"Aunt Bella?" Harry asked suddenly "Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"The one and only. Thank the Savant"

"The Savant?" Mashiro asked

"The vampire lord." Sou said

"You're related to a Death-Eater?" Ron said with a m ask of shock and horror on his face

"I'm related to many, through the Malfoy clan." Sou said flippantly "They all hate me."

"Riight."

Conversation after that was strained, but after a few more minutes they party left.

* * *

The next morning Sou awoke to find his Uncle leering down at him with his cousin and Aunt in the background.

"I hear you fled the dark lords servitude?" Lucius hissed.

Everyone was sleeping yet, and if Sou had to take a guess, soundproofing charms had been placed around the other patients so their conversation would be undisturbed. Goody.

"Damn straight."

"We will rectify this. You will return to the manor with us, and we shall see you're taken care of. I am willing to tell the Dark Lord you were simply in shock and hope he gives you another chance. I'll await your answer in one days time, I shall be back tomorrow. I think you know the right choice."

"Of course I do, Uncle. Please, the next time you see the Dark Lord, tell him I hope he dies boiled in Doxy venom. And one day I shall dance on his desecrated and malnourished grave."

Lucius struck him hard.

Sou slashed four jagged lines diagonally across his face. "I'm stronger than you, you would do well to remember that, bastard."

Lucius walked away beckoning Narcissa and Draco to follow. Before leaving Draco cast Sou a pale, thoughtful look. And Sou knew he was at once impressed and also dying to get away from this madness. Hopefully, Draco would come to him and maybe be free of the Dark Lord's influence.

Narcissa swooped down upon him with the grace her Veela parentage allowed her and swiftly kissed him on his reddening cheek before squeezing his arm reassuringly and smiling before following her husband and son out the door.

Yes, he had missed cousin Draco and Aunt Cissy. And there was no way in hell he would let them be held under that horrible man's thumb for much longer. He wasn't all powerful, but he had a large amount of power, and he would use it to keep those he loved safe.

He cast one last gentle look over Mashiro's sleeping form, and gently closed his eyes to join him in the world of dreams.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**


	4. Took It Bite From My Memory

Me: Uhhh. Don't shoot?

Sou: She went into the writers coma. Blockage and all that.

Mashiro: But she started daydreaming about a way to get this story back to where she wanted it to go, while keeping the unique plotline! YAY!

Draco: She don't own anything. The authors refuse to sell her things.

Me: **AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL I'M STUCK IN A FOUR WAY TIE!**

* * *

It didn't take long.

Not long at all.

Lucius returned to the manner to tell Bellatrix Sou's decision.

It took an even shorter while.

She went to the Dark Lord.

He sent Wormtail on a mission to find the worm in St. Mungos.

They found her.

It was so _easy_.

The worm mentioned that Sou had spoken to a group of people about his family.

Arthur Weasley hadn't been released yet.

He still received his precious family as visitors.

So _easy_!

The memory charm wasn't difficult at all. And sooo strong. Sou forgot Arthur and Hermione, so did Mashiro. A complete blank. A vague sense of _Déjà vu. _Who were these people here to visit? Who was that man.

Public areas were risky. But soon, everyone who had heard or heard about the conversations, had been charmed.

_Done._

_

* * *

"It's so great to be out of that place!" Kureha sang "It was so….stifling!"_

Mashiro laughed and Sou smiled. They were currently sitting in their new house. The unfortunate matter of it was that, while the trust funds were helpful. Until they could add a bit more privacy to them, they were big beacons flashing and shouting 'LOOK! WE IS HEREEEEE!'. This was not good.

The house was all they could manage with the funds for now, they would need to work.

Mashiro and Kureha took up positions as a waiter and waitress respectively. Separate restaurants. Sou got a job as a bouncer at a nearby club.

One problem.

While relatively close, it was dangerous to walk alone, especially for them. And they had one car.

Mashiro worked at a place called ironically Déjàvu. Somewhere by Piccadilly Circus.

About four miles to the left, was the club Sou worked at. Carnival. A wondrous name for a seedy place mostly inhabited by bikers.

Kureha worked at Happinski's just seven blocks right of where Mashiro worked

(**As far as I know none of these places exist. So please don't grill me)**

Mashiro quickly became a hot commodity at Vu. Sou worked well, and Kureha was so charming they could probably live all month on her tips.

Things were going well for Mashiro, and it was his seventh day of work when he heard a seemingly normal conversation. Had he not been tipped of that they were Hogwarts students. The word '_Slytherin' _was a big help.

"Ginny, I honestly can say this is one of the best places in town."

"Blaise! For a Slytherin you sure don't mind muggles." The redheaded girl giggled to the dark boy.

Mashiro just smiled softly at the happy couple and went to deliver menus. _'Odd' _he recalled '_I don't remember Slytherins ever being regarded as muggle lovers… Oh well, it doesn't matter…'_

"Mum thinks I went to Luna's place for the next two days. I don't think Luna will tell anybody." Ginny said anxiously

"My mother knows I'm on a date, she just didn't care with whom." The black haired boy said.

"Waiter!" Ginny called exuberantly

"Yes?" Mashiro replied lightly.

She gestured to her food and exclaimed it to be delicious.

"I shall give your compliments to the chef."

Ginny turned back to Blaise. "It's almost closing, should we offer him a way home?" Some strange protective instinct welled in her at the sight of the guy. He seemed so sweet and innocent. He was older than her but she felt almost responsible for him.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Another passing waitress Minnie stopped to grin at them. "Don' worry miss, we're all protective of Mashiro, he's just that kina person. I wouldn't worry on either count tho'. That handsome boyfriend of his picks up him and his sis every night 'round this time."

Both pairs of eyes widened at the word '_boyfriend' _but shrugged it off and bid both waiters goodnight as a sleek black car with tinted windows pulled up. As they were leaving they saw Minnie greet this tall stranger as Sou, and direct him to the back, where he could find Mashiro.

Ginny whistled lowly "When she said handsome I didn't expect downright sexy!"

Blaise cocked his head as he watched the man return from the back giving Mashiro a gentle kiss. "Hell, I'd do 'im."

Unfortunately this was said as Sou opened the door to go outside, he still needed to get Kureha after all. Sou cocked his head to one side, the shook his head, sending a momentary cascade of midnight hair into the surrounding atmosphere. Before sliding in the car and taking off with Mashiro.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her secret Slytherin boyfriend "Should I be jealous?"

"NO!" He yelped "I was just sayin'….Can we forget this?"

Ginny winked playfully "For Now."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! And please VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL!**


	5. Bite into the Sun

Me: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Weird crap is goin down. And a frien of mone lost the book I was using as a guideline to 'How to survive a horror movie' So that can't be updated. Grrr.

Mashiro: At least she came back.

Draco: She owns nothing though.

* * *

Sou was in the sitting room. A lovely place, good view, and apparently home to three large non-nocturnal barn owls.

It was only after the second glance that he noticed they had _letters _tied to their legs. One for him, one for Kureha, and one for Mashiro.

"Sou? Is everything okay? I heard you yell, you're not trying to cook again are you?" Kureha shouted down the stairway.

Blast! He'd forgotten he'd cried out at the sight of the owls.

Kureha was beside him looking bewilderedly at the owls. "Sou? Why are they here?" She said in a shaky voice. Her experiences with the wizarding world so far wasn't to great.

Sou strode forward to remove the letters as Mashiro came in, the noises having drawn him from a well deserved nap. Their last days of work had ended about four hours ago. All their information was safe, and their vaults and accounts accessible.

With a wary glance at Sou the other two took the letters from the dark man. Opening them simultaneously.

_Mr. Mashiro Ichijo_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You have long been on the list but it seems the ministry had made a grave error and you were undetectable. Enclosed is the list of supplies needed for your 5__th__ year at Hogwarts. Due to your age we needed to put you in 5__th__ year. If this is a problem please contact the ministry at once. Though you are 17 you must attend for one year at least. To grasp basic tactics in wizardry._

_Yours sincerely_

_-Mafilda Hopkirk_

_

* * *

_

_Ms. Kureha Fujishima_

_We are pleased to inform you of your new status of magical being. You are a witch (Not trying to be insulting, please continue) You will begin in 5__th__ year due to your age. And must attend one full year for magical training. Enclosed is your school list. We hope to teach you soon. For any additional information please contact the ministry._

_Hoping you are well_

_-Mafilda Hopkirk_

* * *

_Mr. Sou Mizuhashi_

_Greetings and well wishes, Sou. I have received word of your alienation from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Due to your current age, 18 and your magical skill level. We at Hogwarts would like to offer you a chance at employment. You would teach O.W.L Potions. As in up to O.W.L, and a select classes afterward, to avoid further stressing our potions master Severus Snape. We know of your involvement with Mashiro Ichijo, and of Kureha Fujishima's worries, and are willing to offer Mashiro a room with you, and assure you Kureha will be kept safe distances from males._

_Please consider our offer_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_-Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

After two days of deliberation, Sou replied with an affirmative answer. He was now the schools second potions master.

What remained to be done was the shopping. Kureha and Mashiro needed Books, robes, and everything else under the sun. Sou needed lesson plans. Their trip to Diagon Alley was scheduled quickly, and was to be their only trip, they would remain there for near on a month, before skipping on to King's Cross Station.

Tom, the innkeeper, smelly oddly, but they were grateful nonetheless when he let them in.

Kureha gripped tightly to Sou, making Mashiro slightly jealous, unreasonably so, because Sou _couldn't_ be attracted to anybody else, due to the bond. So Mashiro settled for an indulgent smile and a snicker when he realized how much things had changed between the three of them.

"Where to first?" Kureha whispered, awestruck.

Sou ruffled her hair - earning a glare from the tiny spitfire - And said "You and Mashiro need to go to Gringotts, Mashiro do you have that note I gave you?" He questioned

"Right here" Mashiro sighed "Have fun with your run-down. Should I get your things as well? We could all go to Ollivander's afterward?"

Sou smiled stepping warily out into the sun, he was older now, not by much, but sunlight didn't kill him, or particularly hurt. He just couldn't be in it for too long for now. "Sounds great. Thank-you." He said before quickly scanning the area and swooping down to brush a soft kiss over Mashiro's lips.

They had decided to keep their relationship quiet for now, as to avoid causing trouble at the school.

With another smile and nod, Mashiro and Kureha wished Sou good luck again and made their way into the bank.

* * *

"What are they?" Whispered Kureha, horrified

"Honestly, don't be so rude!" A bushy haired girl snapped "They are goblins and they feel just like everyone else!"

Kureha looked stunned, she hadn't meant to be rude, she had just naver seen anything like them before.

"Honey, please she probably didn't know.." Hissed an older man, presumably her father

"I'm sorry I didn't. I'm starting in 5th year this year but I didn't know this place existed until three days ago." Kureha apologized leaving the bushy haird girl looking mildly remorseful.

_**FUJISHIMA! MISS FUJISHIMA! YOUR VAULTS ARE PREPARED FOR ENTRY!**_

A goblin called.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and scampered off to Mashiro's side.

He squeezed her hand softly "Ready?"

But she remembered something important "They said my vault? But I don't have one!" She said surprised.

"I need to get some money out and since Sou and I are bonded, our accounts are merged. He wanted me to set you up a separate one as well as give you access to ours." Mashiro explained "Congrats" He purred "You're rich."

* * *

They met up with Sou a while later with everything but the pets and wands purchased.

Sou smirked when they ran up to him "You two look beat." He said bluntly.

They both smiled softly, happy though tired, today had been fun.

"Before we get anything else, we'll stop for a snack, okay?"

They nodded vigorously.

Several minutes later found them outside of an ice cream shop. Sou had merely said they served other things when Mashiro had reminded him that Sou hated sweets, unless it was dark chocolate. Kureha was happy to sit down with her small salad and mint chip ice cream. Mashiro had gone for some fruit skewers and vanilla. They were both vegetarians, and Sou had gone for an extremely rare steak, just warm all the way through (With scent blocking charms of course, no need to make his companions vomit) and a vampiric treat, blood flavored ice cream.

Full and happy they made their way to Ollivander's. The old man greeted them oddly, claiming to remember Mashiro's parents, and casting an odd look over Sou.

After little debate Kureha went first.

Her wand was found on the second try, a bamboo wand with a Kneazle hair.

Mashiro went next. And five minutes later he had a Sakura wand encasing a Blue phoenix feather.

Sou, took over an hour, finally ending up with Iron Wood encasing the hair of an ancient Carpathian dire wolf.

All reasonably pleased with their wands

* * *

Kureha's wand -Charms

Mashiro's- Tranfiguration

Sou's-Offensive spells (Fire etc) Dark magic, Defense magic. (A battle wand in short)

* * *

They headed off to the Magical Menagerie Where Kureha was immediately taken by a Siamese kitten whose black marks changed color with mood.

Mashiro had wandered around for quite a while before finding a leopard. Yes a leopard. Sou remarked that the big cat reminded him much of Mashiro. Regal looking with big green eyes that flitted from curious to dangerous in a moment. When Mashiro questioned what he meant by dangerous, Sou replied with "I would have said sultry, but that implies I have improper feelings for a cat. And I don't."

The large golden beast was a sight to behold. Rather more cuddly and kitten-ish than most of the creatures he'd seen. The clerk had noticed him watching the creature and explained she had been the runt of the litter. (This weirded Mashiro out slightly as he had seen bears that were smaller) Sou had grinned that roguish grin Mashiro loved and murmured that Hogwarts did allow cats. And it wasn't like he had a dorm to go to. Hint hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. A.K.A Get the cat.

Sou found a black phoenix. No not bought. FOUND. Four days later. Bringing his find-and-refuse-to-leave-alone total to two. The black wolf and his two purchased, a cobra and the panther. Yes he does enjoy angering people that much. Kureha had mentioned their rooms turning into private zoo's, not that half the animals that were stalking Sou were his. They contented themselves with all three of the beings.

Next stop. Hogwarts.

"Or the insane asylum." Someone hissed as the phoenix landed on his stomach and stared at the wolf across his ankles and the cobra on his head. Mashiro laughed.

_**

* * *

**_

Siamese Mood Cat-

_Sakura (Female)_

_**Leopard- **__Sen (Female)_

_**Panther-**__ Youki (Male)_

_**Phoenix- **__Yura (Female)_

_**Wolf- **__Hana (Female)_

_**Cobra- **__Atemu (Male)_

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Review! My apologies about the animals, I had a hell of a time trying to match Sou and Mashiro, owl's were two played out and Sou needed something dark so after reading Night World: The Chosen by L.J. Smith and falling in love with Galen Drache again, Mashiro got a leopard. Which means Raksha Keller needed to be here with panther form, so I changed her gender and what-not. And I gave up on sou and just gave him all my options. Don't worry, they don't play big parts. They are sideline pets.**_


	6. Catch a Bite on the Hogwarts Express

**Me: Heyyyyy I'm back!**

**Sou: We should be happy?**

**Me: See that attitude is why I brought along one of my favorite muses to replace you.**

**Sou: Who could-**

***Edo Phoenix saunters in***

**-Forget I asked *Leaves room dejectedly***

**Mashiro: Nice Phoenix now I owe you four dollars. Chaotica get my mate back here please. I should probably mention that bet….**

***Everyone but Edo scampers off***

**Edo: Ummm. Well. She owns nothing really. But Chaotica would really appreciate if you would vote on her poll…There is always one there…**

* * *

Kings Cross station was rather busy. And they were suddenly very glad that Sou had so many tricks up his sleeves, or the many predatory animals may have scared people.

"So what are you teaching again?" Kureha asked. The job had changed slightly after his rundown.

"First though fifth year, so Severus can focus on the sixth and seventh year students 'worthy' of him." He and Snape had not hit it off.

Kureha smirked evilly and glanced at Mashiro "Well 'Shiro, you are now officially involved in an improper relationship with your teacher."

Mashiro rolled his eyes, and walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Kureha was mildly confused by this so Sou talked her through it. Once they boarded the train it was time to split up.

"You sure Sou? We could ride down together, they'll know already from your age that we were friends…." Kureha wheedled.

Sou ruffled her hair again "Sorry, my orders are to hang out in the prefects compartment. You two scurry off and be social." He said the word social as if it were a particularly foreign and disgusting concept.

Kureha and Mashiro wandered quietly before finally stopping at the least crowded compartment, and sliding the door open.

To Kureha's surprise, Mashiro who had not spoken since they reached the station took the lead.

"May we stay here? Everywhere else is full." He said in a bizarre halting English. Language charms were hard to master and were often unreliable. They had needed to learn the old fashioned way with magic only being used to speed up the process.

The red headed twins looked up at their entrance and gladly made room for them. Looking curious when Kureha wedged herself close to the wall so Mashiro could separate her from the boys.

She was getting better, but she still didn't like to be to close.

The twins smiled widely "I'm Fred!" declared the one by the window.

"I'm George!" Declared the one next to Mashiro

"Or am I George-"And I Fred?"

The bushy haired girl across from them sighed irritated and said "You each have the first letters of your names on your shirts."

"AHA!" They crowed in unison

"So that means

"That I am"

"Gred!"

"And I am"

"Feorge!"

"Excellent!" They ended in unison

Kureha looked like she thought they were a few wings short of a Pegasus.

"Forgive them." The witch with the bushy hair said "The one with a G on his shirt is George Weasley, his brother Fred is next to him. I am Hermione Granger, the redhead next to me is Ronald Weasley, the Boy with black hair is Harry Potter." She paused on the last name as if waiting for a response.

Kureha smiled shyly and said a squeaky "Hello…"

"I know you!" Hermione exclaimed "I yelled at you in Gringotts!"

Mashiro narrowed his purple eyes "Don't worry Granger, I didn't forget."

Hermione looked nervous for a second before saying "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know. And I run an organization called S.P.E.W. which is made to protect our magical brethren."

Mashiro cocked his head to the side "You named a protection agency after _vomit_?"

"NO! Not SPEW! S.P.E.W! Society for the protection of elvish welfare."

Kureha looked up "So it only helps elves?"

It was set to be a long long train ride

* * *

About an hour later

* * *

The compartment door slid open and the girl Mashiro had seen in Vu with that Slytherin fellow. Upon seeing Mashiro her jaw dropped.

"Ginny!" Ron called with a mouth full of chocolate frog "Dis is."

"MASHIRO!"

"GINNY!" he had in fact caught her name.

"You know each other?" Harry said surprised

"He works at a…..place I saw once in um..in town!" Ginny improvised

All eyes turned to Mashiro who was never good at lying on the spot. Or at all really.

"I..uh…saw her there?"

"YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER!" Ron roared coming out of his seat and beginning to lunge. Of course true to his luck the door flew open and a body-binding hex was thrown causing the redhead to crash into the seat the twins had vacated earlier.

"Oh." Kureha said her eyes widening "Sou! I thought you needed to stay in the prefects compartment."

"I was about to strangle a student, so I came looking for the only to people on my list of people who don't make me die a little inside."

Mashiro cocked an eyebrow "You? Violent? Never!"

Sou held his wand in a parody of a dueling pose. "I am your teacher now. You are supposed to respect me to my face and say horrible things when I'm not looking now."

Hermione's face lit up "You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Sou blinked spastically, like that was a preposterous idea.

"Actually." Kureha said "He is the new potions master."

Harry and Ron lit up like candles "Snape got sacked! That's wonderful!"

Sou smiled coldly "Actually I just took over years one through five so he could focus on his sixth and seventh years."

"But you're so young!" Hermione exclaimed

Just then the train entered the town before Hogsmead. Sou smiled again, a much warmer smile and told Kureha and Mashiro to follow him as they needed to get ready. As the three left the Golden Trio remained the only ones in the compartment. Ginny having followed the others out.

"D'you really think he's a teacher?" Ron asked

"There's no way." Hermione declared "He is far to young to be a teacher."

"Guess we'll see when we get there." Harry said softly

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and again please vote on my profile poll! Please review as well, reviews are very welcome!


	7. A Bite of Information

**Me: I am back!**

**Sou: Oh joy of joys!**

**Me: *pouts* I give him a hot boyfriend and a job and he's still so mean to me. **

**Edo: *sitting at the coffee table with crossed legs* Huh, well she owns nothing but when Mashiro gets back me and him will own some popcorn. This fight looks promising.**

**Mashiro: *Wanders in with heavily buttered popcorn and plops down by Edo* Hit the play button. Then the behind the scenes show will start while other people read the story.**

**CLICK**

**Please vote on my profile poll, there is always one there.**

**

* * *

"I don't see any of them." Harry sighed exasperatedly**

"It's only been five minutes mate…" Ron said "You shouldn't get too exited."

* * *

"EHEM!" Dumbledore cleared his throat once the sorting was finished several minutes later. "Before we begin our lovely feast, we have two new teachers and two foreign exchange students."

The toad-like woman glared. Displeased about something.

"First is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge. And-"

"MHMM" Everyone in the room turned, only to realize Umbridge had stood, it was a bit hard to tell. The woman launched into a speech that both mystified and annoyed the students. When she finished the students looked at their plates and waited for the feast, having forgot about the other new teacher and two students.

"Our other new teacher," Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by a half-hour speech. "Will be taking over O.W.L Potions classes (A/N: My apologies, I added that it had changed then realized years 1-5 are the same as O.W.L) your new Professor Mr. Sou Mizuhashi. I know he is young but he has every bit of talent and knowledge needed."

"Hello, everybody, I very much look forward to seeing you all in my classes!" Sou called with a strange look on his face, his eyes darting to Umbridge to the students over and over again. He looked almost mischievous. The twins quietly decided they liked him.

After Sou had taken a seat Dumbledore took center stage again.

"And I will now call the other two students to be sorted." Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the sorting hat. "Fujishima Kureha!"

The doors opened and the girl scurried in looking terrified, wondering why they had to cross the whole hall to be sorted. She sat nervously on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Ahhh, brave and strong, yet so fearful and fragile."_

"Wh-what!"

"_Hush dear and just let me look around-Oh! And at such a young age, I am sorry my dear. No! Don't respond, I need to keep looking. Hmmm, your first love was Mashiro Ichijo? How interesting but He left you for…The new professor? I think that may need to be reported…."_

"Dumbledore already knows." Kureha hissed quietly and urgently at the same time. "And nobody else must know, this is the safest place for us for now. Please don't tell!"

"_You will need to be taken care of dear. And Mashiro and Sou can't be by you all the time, not in your dorm at all. I will put you in a safe house, where the boys and girls are sweet and hard working, and you won't need to be afraid of them. Okay?"_

Kureha replied in the affirmative.

"_Very well then you shall be in" _**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **

Kureha hastily skittered off to slide next to Hannah Abott at the table. The hat said she'd be safe here, so she should give it a shot.

At the teachers table Sou released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Hufflepuff was a good place for her, where she would make good friends and be protected. Umbridge, sitting next to him hissed "Half-breeds shouldn't take such interests in witches, even if they are muggle-born. It's improper as a teacher as well, keep your eyes off of her." Umbridge whispered sweetly. Only strengthening Sou's resolve to kill her and make it look like an accident.

"Ichijo Mashiro!" McGonagall called. Sou obediently looked down slightly to not cause suspicion, and Umbridge merely thought she had won this round.

"_Hmmm, another dream. I find it odd that dreams manifest into people, Mr. Ichijo. Let me see. Brave, reckless, protective and determined, and much more emotionally stable now. And a werewolf? Why you sound like Remus Lupin when he went to school here. And. Yes there it is, your relationship with the new teacher. Your mate? Hmmm interesting, very interesting, I think I know where to put you. I choose." _**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Mashiro scampered off to take a seat by Neville, who looked less like someone by a redhead bent on killing him for supposedly dating his sister.

* * *

The feast was wonderful, but it was only when the desserts were fading that Mashiro risked a look at the staff table catching Sou's black eyes and a quick grin before the man turned to Flitwick on the side not inhabited by Umbridge, to continue their conversation on, if his wolf hearing was correct, banishing charms. Both seemed to flick glances into a vase that reflected Umbridge when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Dumbledore stood and announced that it was time for bed. Mashiro held back with deliberate slowness, and told Neville, who had become a fast friend, that he had separate lodging because of his health issues. Neville smiled and said he would see him tomorrow.

When Mashiro turned around again he was looking into a face with piercing black eyes and that beauteous roguish grin.

Sou's eyes blatantly scanned him from head to foot and back again before saying. "Time for bed, Mashiro." In a voice that very clearly said he didn't plan on sleeping. "What? You don't have classes for two days. We need to familiarize ourselves with our quarters. And I'm hungry…Or thirsty, which ever way you wanna put it."

Mashiro blushed hard. Feeding Sou had become a very fun affair, no pun intended. He nodded shyly and let the vampire lead him to a blank slab of wall.

Sou leaned down so close that as he spoke his lips brushed the shell of Mashiro's ear. "The password is: Coney."

Mashiro looked at him, startled. "Like the hotdog, or like the island?"

Sou raised an eyebrow. "They're both pronounced the same dear, but neither is correct, it's meant as _coney _like the rodent."

"So I need to talk about rodents to enter our room. Sou that sounds unsanitary."

Sou rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was meant to be off the wall, and all you need to do is say the word, it's not like we need to juggle nitroglycerin* to enter."

Mashiro rolled his eyes and said the password. Before he knew it he heard a bang as the door closed and felt himself being tossed onto something soft, but before he could look up, Sou was on top of him, kissing him. And Mashiro thought vaguely with his last second of lucid thought that he would explore in the morning when Sou slept in. he was supposed to be nocturnal after all.

* * *

***Nitroglycerin: An oily colorless liquid, used for medical purposes, but also happens to be very volatile and is highly explosive. So badly explosive that the slightest jolt, impact or friction can cause it to spontaneously detonate.**

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW! AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL! THANK YOU!**


	8. The Bite Before Classes

Me: I'M back!

Mashiro: Just get on with it.

Sou: She owns nothing but a profile poll she wants you to vote on, there's always one there.

* * *

Mashiro was rather enjoying himself as he poked around the spacious apartment. He briefly thought that it was worth wrestling out of Sou's morning stranglehold.

He had fought free and clothed himself after a nice quick shower, and had proceeded to open every door or random open-able thing in the apartment, the puppy in him was insistent. And Sou didn't interrupt once, because he was still out cold. Mashiro had retrieved any clothing on the way to the bedroom that morning in a fit of OCD.

He had finally finished exploring when there was a knock at the door…wall…thing.

He answered cautiously, hoping Sou heard it, but wasn't going to come out incase it wasn't a threat.

It was actually Neville and Hermione.

Hermione looked around curiously. "This is a large place to be in by yourself.." There was a hint of suspicion there.

"He has health issues, they probably don't want him to feel like he is closed in." Neville defended.

"Um." This was odd, and he could feel Sou in his head, asking if he was alright, he replied that he was. "Can I help you with something?"

Hermione looked scandalized "We need to show you around the school!"

"Oh. Can you give me a sec, I forgot to do something, then I'll head out with you."

They nodded and Mashiro walked un-hurried to the bedroom, where he threw on a pair of shoes while filling Sou in.

Sou smiled sleepily, pulled him into a languid kiss, and told him to have fun. He said he'd be up in a while to explore as well.

* * *

"And this is the charms classroom, and over there is transfiguration and out there is the-"

"Herbology greenhouse. There's actually a few of them." Neville said, cutting Hermione off mid-tirade.

"Neat, thanks." It was useful information.

"We should go down for dinner." Hermione said grudgingly. "Would you like to join us Mashiro?"

He thought about it for a moment then replied in the affirmative.

* * *

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron exclaimed, barely noticing Neville and Mashiro.

"I was with Neville, showing Mashiro around, Ronald."

"YOU!" Ron yelped when he finally noticed Mashiro. "You weren't in the dorms last night, where did you go?"

Mashiro opened his mouth to answer but he felt a cool presence behind him. Sou. When they turned, Sou was naturally cold, and Mashiro hot, when the bond was created both began to have a cold temperature. He could find Sou anywhere with that odd feeling of icy wind.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" His silky voice cascaded over them.

Ron paled. Mashiro didn't blame him, Sou had a way of making you feel tiny.

"No, sir. No problem."

"Very good." Sou purred coldly casting one more icy look over them before striding away. Mashiro kept his eyes from following him.

"Can't wait for class with him." Muttered Ron.

"Mashiro has health problems, so he rooms by himself." Neville answered the earlier question, shyly.

Mashiro let his eyes wander when the three began their own conversation. Oddly enough, he cast his eyes into a corner of the hallway, barely visible from the Great Hall. Harry and a white blonde were standing closer than average, obviously having a conversation. Harry looked concerned and nodded occasionally, while the blonde talked with his hands a lot.

When they started to part ways, they caught him looking curiously at the blondes Slytherin clothes.

Both paled.

Mashiro looked away hastily, but when his eyes darted to Sou, he saw him subtly watching as well, a slight smile on his lips and an odd glint in his eye.

Mashiro couldn't tell, but he thought the emotion in his mates eyes, was pride.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry, please review and vote on my profile poll. There is always one there.


	9. Little Bites

Me: I'm Back!

Sou: Why was back capitalized?

Edo: Don't ask, things get weird after that.

Mashiro: Okay then she owns nothing but this…story? Either way, please **VOTE ON THE PROFILE POLL,ONE IS ALWAYS THERE FOR HER NEXT STORY!**

**

* * *

**

"What do we have first mate?" Ron asked calmly, barely acknowledging Mashiro's presence.

"Double potions." Harry sighed dejectedly.

Mashiro perked up, though he tried to hide it, Sou wouldn't go easy on him, but it would be nice to have a familiar face in range, since he knew Kureha's first class was charms.

So Mashiro, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Ron, Harry, and Neville continued down to the new classroom in the dungeons. They stopped short just outside the large gleaming wood doors.

"Wood? In the dungeons? Is this a new classroom?" Hermione mused

"Might be." Neville muttered before stating that it would only get worse if they waited for too long.

The inside of the room was filled with an odd aromatic mist, not unlike Trelawney's room. Several animals hung here or there, long purple and black tapestries depicting ancient battles, vampires and dragons hung on the stone walls, which looked like they had been blackened by soot.

Long red candles hovered throughout the room, casting light over the workspaces and the front of the room. It was dark, gothic in a way, but not dingy, or uncomfortable, even if it was a little chilly.

Ron whistled as the group sat awkwardly at the tables they would be working at, catching snippets of conversation from Parvati and Lavender at the table behind them.

"He's bloody gorgeous!" Parvati gushed

"He's almost our age!" Lavender hissed mid-swoon

Mashiro clenched his hands under the table and blew it off.

When the clock hit the designated class-start time, Sou swooped in from the office door, behind a wall outcropping nobody had noticed before.

Many of the girls chattered, Sou looked confused. Wasn't he supposed to be a teacher? Why were they still giving him that I-Want-You-Now look?

"Sir?" Luna called dreamily

"Uh, yes?"

"Did a squigglebog get you?"

Sou then broke the goal he had set for himself today "What the fuck is a squigglebog?"

So much for being professional.

Despite the un-teacherly outburst, Luna continued "A Squigglebog is like a Wrackspurt."

"Wrack…spurt?" Was this girl mentally deficient, half of her house were currently hiding their faces in their hands, some making the 'kill' gesture.

"They fly through your head and make you go all spacy, but a Squigglebog makes you undergo a complete sense of confusion." She finished proudly

'Okay, lets play along with it so I can start class', Sou thought "Yes, Ms. Lovegood, it must have been a….Squigglebog."

He paused to let the ridiculousness of this to set in, then continued "The first fifteen minutes of this class will be spent making a substance known as Fake Tears. Can anybody tell me what that is?"

Hermione then did a wonderful impression of a crocodile lunging from a river, only she had a hand in the air.

"Uh, Ms…..Granger?"

"Fake Tears is a substance that mimics the biological effect of real tears on both sexes, it's supposed to reveal if someone is more masculine or feminine regardless of gender though. So masculine females or males, begin to panic when they're around the fumes, and feminine are supposed to get calm and be comforting, usually, people use the term sensitive for males, because they think being feminine makes them gay."

Sou nodded in an impressed fashion "Thirty points to Gryffindor for that excellent explanation. Now Ms. Granger, can you tell me why the categories of masculine and feminine are wrong?"

Several people who had opened the book, gasped. Their teacher just corrected the book!

Hermione on the other hand beamed. "Masculine and feminine are subjective traits. Not all men or women fall into these categories, the categories themselves are stereotypes, to be feminine you don't need to be caring, actually, the defining characteristic of being feminine, is probably ruthlessness, whereas masculinity is probably caring."

Sou cracked a charming smile, "Fifty, to Gryffindor." The students who weren't drooling over their professors charming smile, were downright shocked that Gryffindor's got points in potions.

Mashiro thought idly that Hermione might be Sou's favorite student, he had always hated stupidity.

"Okay!" Called a newly confident Sou "Lets start that potion!"

* * *

"I really don't see how this could have happened, you are all fifth years, right?"

The class nodded ashamedly, only about half of the class had succeeded in making the rather simple mid-level potion.

"Okay, please if you did manage to make the potion, put some in a flask and I'll award five points each for extra credit.

* * *

Okay, final tally, is fifty-five points for Ravenclaw, and ten for Gryffindor. I say we try to fix this somehow."

Sou turned and went back to his desk, most of the Gryffindor's looking downcast.

"Ah-ha! This, is what we'll do." Sou said, walking up to the board and beginning to erase the earlier instructions. Several students were shocked when the ingredients were replaced with words like carrots, and potatoes.

Ron raised his hand shakily "Sir, may I ask what, you're doing?"

"Your new assignment. Apparently you guys need a lot of help with this, so maybe if you get a reward out of it, you can use potion making in your everyday life. You are all going to be making food instead of potions for the next week. Potion-making and cooking, are not very different, and hopefully learning the less dangerous one will help in the long run."

Sou smiled at their expressions of horror.

* * *

In their room later that night Sou was lounging around the couch when Mashiro walked in. He was rather pleased when the other boy's face lit up when he saw him.

"Sou! Sorry I couldn't tell you after class, but that's an excellent idea!"

Sou looped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him down so he straddled Sou's waist.

"Uhh, Sou, can't we talk for a sec!" Mashiro squeaked as Sou began nibbling insistently on his throat, a hand caressing his thigh.

"I'm hungry." Sou said trying (and failing) to look innocent.

Mashiro rolled his eyes in a way that didn't quite manage to hide the heat in them, before leaning don and hissing "Fine, but I get my conversation later!" In a rather teasing manner.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, WHICH IS ALWAYS THERE!


	10. Umbridge Starts Biting at our Heels

Me: Back again!

Sou: Yeah, half an hour after walking into one of your friends' ball hitch. Are you smart enough to write?

Edo: Oh be nice. It happens.

Mashiro: *sigh* She owns nothing, on with the story.

Me: My apologies if this is rushed or if I put the decrees too early. But I can't read the book again as my cousin has it.

**And please vote on my profile poll, one is always there to determine my next story.**

* * *

Mashiro woke in a cold bed. Which, wasn't unusual because both of its occupants were cold. No, what worried him was that Sou was _gone._

There was, however, a note in his mates' flowing script on the pillow next to him.

_Mashiro_

_ The Toad Bitch is causing some sort of uproar. Not sure _**why **_but I'm going to try and organize class early. I might see you at breakfast. If not, I'll see you when you get home. And don't forget, you are studying with Hermione, Harry, and Ron tonight._

_ -Sou_

There was a time on it. About ten minutes ago. So Mashiro threw on some clothes and he headed downstairs with his bag.

Sou was, in fact, at the head table when he arrived at breakfast. He was never a morning person, but he now looked very pissed, as opposed to mildly irritated.

Umbridge, however. Looked like the toad that ate the proverbial fly..Perhaps not proverbial.

"What'd I miss?" Mashiro asked quietly as he slid in next to Hermione.

"Umbridge is going to be inspecting the teachers now." Hermione hissed back.

"This explains why Sou is looking more irritated then usual this morning." Mashiro mused out-loud, accidently.

"Blimey, you refer to him by his first name?" Ron said "Do you know him well?"

Mashiro blushed under the close scrutiny. These people had known that he knew Sou, and that they were friends. But perhaps they thought they were merely friendly aquaintances?

"Of course they're friends, Ronald!" Hermione scolded "Proffessor Mizuhashi said as much on the train."

"Ah, sorry, mate." Ron said solemnly. "Hey, how D'you think he'll respond to the inspection? I know I can't wait to see her inspect McGonagall."

Mashiro looked down. "We…May learn a few new words, and she might bleed a little."

The others looked shocked.

"Or!" Mashiro continued quickly as to not incriminate his mate. "He might just go real cold-like and answer professionally, provided she doesn't start in on how close he and Kureha are."

Hermione looked surprised "He and Kureha are together?"

"NO!" Mashiro gasped, the he quieted so nobody would look at them again. "They kissed once to make Kureha's ex, jealous, but that's it. They're best friends, so Sou protects her like an older brother."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't come up then." Harry said calmly.

* * *

She didn't inspect Snape, McGonnagall, or Sou that day. She inspected Proffessor Trealawney.

Later that night Mashiro filled Sou in on what had happened.

"It was horrible Sou!" Mashiro said urgently "She just kept digging and digging, it wasn't an inspection at all! It was an inquisition!"

Sou smiled somberly and pulled Mashiro closer. "It's okay, 'Shiro. I promise I'll keep my cool, and you won't need to worry at all."

* * *

Done for now, let me know how you liked it! Sorry about


	11. Take a Bite of My Mind

**Me: **Uh, don't shoot….Please? Also my keyboard is f*ed up so there may be errors. I apologize for the late update.

**Sou: **Chaotica….Get back on schedule!

**Mashiro: **Just let it go, she's sorry. And she owns nothing, so get updating Dragon!

**Draco: And please vote on her ever present profile poll to choose her next story, you don't need to be familiar with the topics, just pick two that look interesting, the winners of the poll will be displayed at the end of this story.**

* * *

"Umbridge has been skulking around McGonnagalls room!" Parvati squealed to Hermione the next morning.

"It's eight o' clock Parvati, how do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I got up early, hey, you guys have her first bell, right?"

Hermione groaned in a very un-Hermione-ish fashion, and collapsed back into the pillows.

* * *

"So, you and Professor Mizuhashi, huh?"

Mashiro began wondering why he slid into the common room to meet the trio. Ginny was here, why did he not get that?

"C'mon! I won't tell!" Ginny wheedled.

"Fine, yes we are, and I will curse you if you tell anybody."

Ginny grinned wildly and made a zipping motion over her lips before skipping away to get dressed.

"Mmph. Too early." Mashiro hissed as he fell sideways onto the couch.

* * *

_Professor Mizuhashi_

_At approximately two o' clock your inspection will be held, in dungeon six. Please continue on with class as if I am not present._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Delores Umbridge_

Sou stared down at the paper for a few moments longer, scanning the words more then necessary.

'_Why the hell is it pink?'_ Was all that came to his mind after the seventh reading.

* * *

"Well that Cow seemed to really have her robes in a twist!" Exclaimed Ron joyfully as the quartet left Transfiguration.

Hermione, seemed just as smug as the boys for once. "Yes, Ronald, I do believe that McGonagall really showed her that Hogwarts won't bend to the Ministrys' badgering."

"Hermione, can't you just say 'Yeah, that bat really got it' like everyone else?"

"It seems very unlike Hermione?" Harry said sarcastically, as if he was asking a question.

"Blimey, they're all against me! 'Shiro, you're with me, right?"

Mashiro, for his part, was stunned. Ron never said more than four words to him in a row without digging in somewhere. Now he wanted him to agree with him? "I think it's more of a etiquette thing…"

Ron threw his arms in the air and wandered off to the side muttering to himself.

"Mashiro! Mashiro!"

"Why is my sister looking for you?" Ron asked skeptically, and just a touch of dark suspicion was thrown in.

"Mashiro!" Ginny gasped as she fell forward onto the teen to rest for a moment.

"What's up Gin?" Mashiro asked, stealthily pushing her away slightly.

"You're friends with Professor Mizuhashi, right?"

"Uh, yeah…Why?"

"He's being inspected next!"

* * *

Sou was smiling in his usual charming fashion as the class filed in. Several calls of "Good afternoon Professor!" or "Hello Sir!" bounced around. Sou had become a quite popular teacher. It was almost impossible to notice Umbridge in her frilly pink robes standing by his office door.

After everybody was seated Sou called out his standard greeting, and took roll, as he usually did.

"Are you guys up to trying the Fake Tears again?" He questioned after a moments thought.

"Hm, Hm."

One side of Sou's face seemed to close in on itself in a violent twitch.

Harry and Ron winced as well, several other members of the class shook their heads mournfully or looked sympathetically in their Professors direction. Those who hadn't been present during any inspections stayed still, looking confused.

"It's starting already?" Hermione hissed angrily, she rather liked Professor Mizuhashi.

"I take it you got the memo?" Umbridge said sweetly. Her tone made Sou's stomach curl in on itself in a very different way than Mashiro did.

"I didn't ask why you were here, did I?"

"Don't be rude, Sou dear, did. You. Get. The. Memo?"

Sou took a deep breath and his dark eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening them and steeling himself into an icy calm. "Yes, _Delores _I got the…Memo. As I recall it was pink and written in cursive, giving me the exact time and place of my inspection. May I continue class now?"

"Is. Very. Confrontational."

"Now hold on!"

"Loses. Temper. For. No. Reason."

Sou's mouth dropped open as he stared stunned at the woman hand he clipboard. He was distracted only when Hermione fake sneezed.

"Ah, right, Fake Tears, ready to give it another go?"

"Hm. Hm"

Sou's mouth formed the words 'god and dammit' before turning to meet the toads gaze again. "Yes, _Delores?_" Using her name simply because she used his. And it rankled her for him to do the same.

"What do you mean, again?"

Sou lost all facial expression. "Typically _again_, means to, do once more, or to repeat an action. _Delores."_

"And what were they doing before?"

"Professor Umbridge!" Hermione called jumping up from her seat.

"Sit down, girl!" Umbridge squeaked.

"Stay standing Hermione, as long as you aren't going to dive into a cauldron or flip one over. What was your concern?"

Umbridge scowled.

"Well, you see Professor Umbridge, many of us have trouble with potions, and that presents danger. So Professor Mizuhashi, had us make things like food instead, to remove the danger, and any negative connotations we had with potioneering. So we could all make the Fake Tears in a while, just to get us back up to speed. And it worked, I think we can all make it now. That's why he wants us to try again, to see if his method helped."

"Wastes. Class. Time. With. Idle. And. Useless. Skills."

"Class, please pull out your couldrons and begin the potion, the ingredients are on the board. Please try not to look at your book. There is a slight mix up in the ingredients and adding porcupine quills will cause your couldron to melt."

"Has. The. Belief. He. Knows. Better. Than. The. Book."

Sou walked over to his desk and removed what appeared to be a letter. And handed it silently to Umbridge. Who looked it over looking like she was unwillingly swallowing polyjuice potion with essence of troll inside.

"Very well, if Flourish and Blots is contacting the author to have the mistake fixed."

Some of the class snickered.

* * *

Several minutes later. "Neville, how are you doing?"

Neville looked up sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Professor, but it's just a shade off of the color it should be."

"Don't touch it, I'll see what's wrong." And Sou hurried over to check the potion, he discovered that Neville had only added three quarters of the needed amount of Salamander Ashe.

"Coddles. Students."

"Fuck you, Lady." Sou hissed under his breath. Causing Neville to duck behind his couldron to hide the laughter.

"Padma, how are things going with you today?"

"Professor Mizuhashi!" Umbridge scolded.

Sou threw his arms in the air with a growl of frustration. "What the hell did I do now?"

"Is. Unprofessional."

"Mutter all you want Toad Bitch, what do you think I did wrong now?"

The class stopped working. Sou swore occasionally, but not much, and he was never less than calm and somewhat approachable.

"Oh, damn." Mashiro hissed under his breath. "She got to him."

"I've told you before that a non-human like yourself should not show any interest in witches."

"I didn't ask her to disrobe, Bitch, I asked how her potion was coming along."

"Just as you are uninterested in Kureha Fujishima?"

"Mess with her and I'll take out your throat, honey."

"So you admit you have a relationsip!"

"She is one of my best friends."

"Just a friend? I have intel from a valuable source that you were quite the ladies man in high School. Which ended last year for you. And then you fled with two students who had not graduated."

Several members of the class looked confused and worried, others angry.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped them. The building was on FIRE Umbridge, our classmates were dead, I was barely conscious, Kureha was a step away from death and Mashiro was so disoriented that he couldn't figure out what was happening."

"But he still offered his life to Fenrir Greyback to save you and Kureha, didn't he? He must not have been too delirious, or perhaps you figured out how to use Imperius? Or your wicked VAMPIRE strengths? And you never denied the girls."

"Yes I dated a lot, but where the hell does that come into this?" Both were now standing about ten feet from each other snarling and screeching. The class watching in stunned silence.

"It comes in because-"

"Stop!"

"Mashiro, don't." Sou said quietly

"I'm not letting her blame you for what happened to us." Mashiro said sadly

"Oh, and why is this so important, Mr. Ichijo? Are you simply Mizuhashi's lover as well?"

Mashiro's face burned. And Sou snarled visciously at Umbridge, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"NO! That's not it!" Mashiro gasped "So-_Professor Mizuhashi _nor I would never think of another guy that way! But. Well, y'see.."

"Spit it out, or sit down Ichijo!" Umbridge hissed.

"Well, Kureha told me what happened. Death eaters attacked the school, because my parents were Aurors, they alleviated me, and I didn't know, but they came for me anyway. I was..Unconsious, and nobody could get out of the room there were only Five People in the room counting Professor Mizuhashi, Kureha and Myself. Professor Mizuhashi kept them all calm, and when the other two weren't moving anymore, he tried to calm Kureha down, she fainted when I woke up, and the Death Eaters came in.

They offered Professor Mizuhashi a place with them, and he said no, so the wild haired woman, Lestrange, I think, hurt him somehow, and he was attacked by the vampire then. I knew I couldn't get Kureha out alone, and he was my best friend, so I let Fenrir bite me, I hate myself for it, but I don't regret it. And we managed to escape. But I guess that's not what you're worried about, is it?"

"It's interesting, Mr. Ichijo, but not what I care about. He obviously has intentions toward Miss. Fujishima that are unhealthy."

"That's not true!" Sou and Mashiro shouthed in unison.

"Then why is he so concerned for her?"

"Because he is my best friend."

"What does that have to do to anything."

"Kureha Fujishima is my Girlfriend!" Mashiro shouted.

* * *

**Hope this cliff hanger makes up for the late update. LOL. But still, I like this chapter. Tell me what ya think. Anonymous reviews are permitted. Just no flames. Constructive critisizm welcome. And please vote on my profile poll.**


	12. Bite of Alone Time

Me: Oh, gods this is late. Sorry the internet has been down, and now that I have the chance to update, I have writers-block directed solely at this story, I'll need to post another one-shot or something. SORRY!

Sou: Bitch, you ended on a cliff-hanger, then didn't update…FOREVER

Mashiro: And you haven't even gotten to the Harry/Draco yet….

Ginny: She doesn't own anything, now update!

*McGonagall clears her throat loudly* McGonagall: Please vote on her ever present profile poll. Thank you.

* * *

"That was very quick thinking."

"Sorry"

"Hurtful, for some odd reason, but a good idea."

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't know what else to say to make her leave you alone."

Sou sighed and sat down. His lover was distresses, as was he for that matter. They'd had to relay what happened to Kureha almost immediently, so there would be no discrepensies in their stories. It was hard for a mated creature to profess to so much as like someone else, declaring Kureha as his girlfriend had hurt Sou in a very odd way. And damaged Mashiro as well.

"It's all right, Shiro. It made her stop."

"You called an end to the class and told everyone to 'get the fuck out', then when Umbridge was the last one there and she wouldn't leave you threw a cauldron at her."

Sou buried his face in his hands "I'm so fired"

"Probably not, vampires are possessive, so it was expected of you if she was making me upset, and you showed remarkable control having the other students leave."

"For that Mashiro Ichijo, you get a kiss."

And he did.

* * *

"So how did Professor Mizuhashi take that announcement?" Ginny asked

"Fine, we both know it's not true." Mashiro replied quietly

"Somebody's eventually going to find out."

"I know, but not until I leave for the end of the year."

"You are seventeen."

"Still a student."

"Ah."

They were alone in a corridor, and they had thankfully decided to not approach the vampire/werewolf thing.

"How are you going to explain that Kureha isn't your sister?"

"I didn't want her to be judged for being with a werewolf."

A soft snort sounded from somewhere to the left fork in the corridor. "More like were _puppy_."

"Shut up Sou."

The vampires eyes flashed red for a moment before the roguish grin Mashiro loved so much appeared on his face as he swooped in to tenderly kiss Mashiro's throat. He was feeling playful today, possibly because the average heat season was coming, and even though nothing would come of it, they were going to need to take time off, no point in teaching when he would just jump his poor dear Mashiro.

"As you wish." Sou hissed softly with his eyes narrowed playfully and a smirk tugging at his lips. Then he swooped off past them down the corridor.

"Shiro, that was hot."

"I need to go see the headmaster."

"Why?"

"Mating season. I can't be just out like this, Sou and I need to skip school for about a week."

"He's your MATE?"

"Well, yes."

"And now you need to pretend to be with Kureha, you sure he won't kill her? It has happened."

"He won't, she's too important to him, she and I were really his only friends."

"So sad."

Mashiro yawned widely, time to skip out. "I'll talk to you next week, okay Ginny?"

"Yes, have fuuuun!"

* * *

Sou stared at the note in his hand for just a moment to long, and Mashiro noticed. "What's wrong Sou?"

"I'm on probation, I'm not supposed to leave the grounds."

"But you have the time off!"

"We will need to spend it in our room. The elves will bring us food. We will however need to appear in public from time to time. You can pretend to be sick. I am taking mental leave, which will probably get me fired if I don't appear somewhat normal."

"So how do we do this?"

"You will go to see Poppy, in the infirmary every day at three o clock, and at six. To collect a potion, that is really just a vitamin supplement to keep you going." Sou ended with a smile showing just a bit to much fang to be innocent.

"So after school, and after dinner?"

"Yes, you will need to greet people on your way, when there are the biggest crowds."

"Okay. But, Sou?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I need the vitamin supplement?"

"Because my dear Mashiro." Sou began as he backed his mate into a corner and blocked his escape with his arms. He leaned down to purr in his mates ear, then he turned on his heel and swept into the hallway from their room, for his last day of class.

Mashiro stood with a crimson blush, he knew it was true, Sou had much more stamina then he did, and vampires were insatiable during this time, but, still the words made him blush, no matter how factual they were.

He went back to sleep, he would skip the first half of the day, he drifted off hearing Sou's last words to him.

"_I'm going to wear you out_."

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry for the short chapter. Also, a special thank you to Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all of it's sexual tension, which helped me write this. And It's first season opening song for part one 'Monochrome no kiss' which I listed too on loop to give me inspiration. Thank the gods for anime!


	13. This Bites

Me: I'm alive! Sorry, school has been kicking my ass, but I seriously needed to update, so here I am!

Draco: Just get on with the bleeding story, they have waited long enough.

Harry: Be nice Draco! And Dragon owns nothing. Yeah nothing, zip, zilch, nada, cero...

Me: We get it. :(

* * *

Mashiro was standing in the desolate hall. Yes, _desolate_, and a _hall_. So much not where he wanted to be. All because some Toad Bitch decided that they couldn't leave the grounds, his lover was finishing a meal, and Mashiro was waiting to be seen my the population of the school... Just so they wouldn't think he'd _died_ or some damnable reason like that.

Ah, they were all exiting now. All of those people that Mashiro really didn't want to be by right now. All the iurritating masses striving to keep him off of his nice new silk sheets and away from his vampire. Okay, so he was being a bit too rough on the students who really had nothing to do with this. It was just the Toad Bitch. Focus. .TB.

"Hey Mashiro!" Ginny chirped "Can you help me real quick?"

Mashiro sighed "Why not?" and proceeded to follow her down the hall into an abandoned classroom (There were many such places at Hogwarts) and opened the door as a true gentleman should. He wanted _his_ gentleman, but he supposed Sou could wait just bit little longer.

As the door swung open he heard Ginny utter a shocked "Oh MERLIN!"

Panicked and possibly fearing for his life, Mashiro swung in front of her to see the rooms interior. He supposed he should have seen it coming, but inside was the absolute last thing he expected.

* * *

Sou had finished his meal. It had tasted vaguely like sawdust on the tongue. Then again, he guessed it would have been fine had he wanted anything but sweet little Mashiro's' even sweeter blood. He licked his dry lips at the mere thought of the crimson fluid. He felt his pupils dilate and the scarlet tone return to his eyes, his slow heartbeat thundering in his chest, and realized he should return to his room for the night.

He exited the hall with a rather haphazard flourish, like a raven or hawk with a sprained wing, beautiful, deadly, still functioning, but with the air of something rather wrong.

As he slid in and out of the throng of students he became aware that Mashiro was nowhere. Swallowing slight irritation at the wolf's ADHD tendancies, he soldiered on looking. Mashiro was every bit impatient so he should be here, his earlier thought of adhd aside, it wasn't like Mashiro to wander off when they were in a state. The wolf in him however, may have swayed him momentarily, but he knew he would forgive the internal puppy, as what it lacked in the manner of focus, it made up for in sweetness, curiosity, stamina, and that loving stare of devotion that had bled onto Mashiro's face.

"Ouch!"

Sou looked down panicked who had he hurt?

"Professor Mizuhashi?"

And then the voice made sense. "Oh, Hermione, I'm terribly sorry, I was quite in my own plain of existance for a while there, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Own plain of existance? Just say daydreaming, mate." The redhead blurted out

Sou cringed internally, even if Ron hadn't meant a 'mate, mate' the word sounded horrible coming from his lips.

"Oh Ronald, you hush. Anyway, is everything alright? If it's your job, don't be worried that awful woman cannot possibly fire you. You have boosted even Hufflepuffs grades!"

"Hermione?" Sou intoned

"Yes?" she responded, feeling as if she had shoved her foot in her mouth.

Sou sighed, that was a part of his frustration, he liked potions, and didn't really ant to get fired. "Thank you." and then he went to move on looking for his wayward mate.

"OI! OI! Professor!" Ron called from behind him.

Sou pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy's voice was simply grating today. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Just wondering, have you seen Harry? He should be out of detention by now. But he wasn't at dinner."

Sou was suprised, very rarely was Harry seperated from the other two members of his trio. Then again, Snape had wanted to speak to the boy, so he wasn't that concerned. "IO will look on the way to my rooms." He said at length "But I think he should turn up soon. Though I'm sure he appreciates your concern, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks, Sir." Ron said as he and Hermione scuttled off.

Sou then realized his predicament, he was starving in more than one way, and he really needed to reach his rooms, hopefully finding his mate along the way. Midway back however he met someone else.

"Severus." He intoned with a dip of the head.

"Sou." the former full time Potions Master replied.

As they went to pass eachother, Sou suddenly noticed the absence of Potter. "Severus?" he questioned.

Snape turned around in confusion and a touch of exasperation, "Yes?"

"Did you ever find Potter?"

"No." Snape drew out the word oddly as if wondering why it mattered, "Why?"

"I knew you wanted to speak with him, and then I ran into his friends, who hadn't seen him since he sat a detention with Delores."

"Ah." Snape said with finality . "My guess is he is off causing havoc on some other unsuspecting part of the castle. Woe be it for me to speak to him with my trivial matters." Snape finished haughtily. "Now, Sou, if you will excuse me?"

Sou stepped aside and returned to his rooms, only to find them conspicuously empty. He didn't feel that Mashiro was in danger though, so it looked like he was simply on his own tonight. He would work off some energy and wait for Mashiro's inevitable arrival he supposed. Though Sou entertained sever random thoughts as he stripped to slide into the shower. One: Where WAS Mashiro? Two: Where was Harry? and Three: Why had Severus needed to speak with him? Those thoughts flew from his mind at the touch of scalding water, and his own hand.

"_Mashiro...Where are you?"_

* * *

_Like? Dislike? Let me know! REVIEW!_


	14. Bite Into Me

Me: Okay, now for an update. I do hope somebody is reading this or I'm dying of heatstroke for nothing.

Sasuke: She owns NOTHING.

Draco: Dude, why are you here, you aren't even in this story.

Sasuke: The authoress is planning on another oneshot and is considering making it Naruto, which means I would be in it, because I am one of her favorite characters.

Harry: That was wordy for you.

Sou: Shut the hell up so she can write damnit!

* * *

"Wha!- Ho- YOU! BUT! Haaaaaa... Mashiro staggered into the doorframe still muttering half formed words that were once intended to be sentences and questions.

Ginny was slightly better off, though she had elected to fall silent and turn a horrible grey color.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Harry shouted in a panic.

At this point Mashiro answered the statement with a well articulated "buh-ha-wh-nnnnnaaaa."

Ginny, however, snapped to it. "What then Harry! He was choking so you retrieved the item from his throat with your tongue? Really?"

Harry at least had the decency to blush and glace apologetically to the recipient of his item retrieval.

"No Weaselette, I'm pretty sure we were snogging."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Seriously Ron, where is he?" Hermione asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I do not know 'Mione. I'm gettin' a might worried myself now."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Sou collapsed backwards onto the cold bed. He felt the cold acutely as he never bothered to dress after his extraordinarily long shower. His arm was sore, his fangs were burning, and despite the fact that he couldn't get it up again if he tried he was still craving his wolf. Mashiro wasn't back yet, though he had hoped he would be, hence why he hadn't redressed. Hey, a guy can feed, alright.

"Gahhhhh." Sou groaned, "Where the FUCK is he!" Normally a male would sleep now in the hopes that his lover returned in the night, but to Sou the only two options he had were A: Sleep, possibly go comatose from withdrawal, or B: Find his mate, and prevent withdrawal and possible comatose consequences.

"That is it Mashiro! I am going to find you and bite you and then I am going to pass out wherever the fucking hell I am at that moment!" Sou exclaimed as he stormed to the door and made to throw it open.

Then he paused and walked back into the bedroom muttering "Once I put my pants on."

* * *

"That is it!" Shouted Hermione " I am going to look for that boy!" And she lept though the portrait hole nearly knocking over two first years in the process.

Ron trailed behind, helping one of the munchkins steady themselves.

Somewhere in the back of the room Dean Thomas shouted

"Maybe once you start dating she will calm the hell down!"

* * *

"whawhawha buh you, arrrghhh!" Mashiro shouted gripping his head "i don't have fuh-...rickking time for this! I need to go, now! and I'm gonna burn this moment from my mind and get laid, m'kay?"

"But, Mashi-!" But Mashiro cut Ginny off.

"Good, no objections, Ta-Ta." and he bolted from the room.

* * *

Okay, he could smell shock and ...fear? Nah panic maybe. But where was.."OOMPH!" and said person collided with Sou's stomach like a freight train would a tree, knocking him flat on his rear with Mashiro in a rather awkward (Though desperately desired) position on top of him. Body between sprawled legs, one small hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest, head bent into Sou's neck and hips touching hips. And by the Savant did he smell delicious.

"Huh." Sou said once he regained his breath "I can go once more." He purred leering at Mashiro.

"Ahahaha, sorry bout that!" Mashiro stammered "I ran into a friend and saw something kinda shocking. Are you hungry?"

Sou raised an eyebrow "Something shocking? You must tell me all about it, tomorrow. Tonight you are about to be bitten and drained in more than one context, lets hurry back now."

* * *

Look, at least let me know you are reading, REVIEW!


	15. Bite into Some Plot

Chaotica: Uhhh, sorry about the really late update… writers block and reallllly busy.

Draco: Lazy bit-! (Has mouth immediately covered by Sou).

Sou: She owns nothing.

* * *

Mashiro came awake with a pain in his stomach. Not just any pain, a hunger pain. The wolf inside of him wasn't happy, which led him to whimper softly.

Sou awoke in full battle mode, preparing to disembowel whatever was making his mate whimper. With Mashiro's arms wrapped like lily white vices around his middle he only managed to knock them both off the bed and snarl threateningly from on top of his startled and winded mate. In all truth, were they being attacked Sou had created a decent defense and put himself in a position to kill whatever was bothering them.

They were not being attacked.

"Suh- hou?" Mashiro gasped out, still trying to force air into his winded lungs.

The red that always appeared in Sou's eyes when he went full vampire on something slowly receded. "Mashiro?" he questioned softly, then realizing that nobody was currently in danger began to nuzzle Mashiro's face and neck, taking the time to inhale deeply to smell his own scent on the lithe body beneath him.

"Sou." Mashiro said plainly.

"Hmmm?"

"_Please_ feed me."

And suddenly cuddle time was over and Sou was striding from the room to make breakfast.

* * *

"Look Ginny-"

"Look Harry!" an obviously irate Ginny spat back. "You are sleeping with-!"

"We aren't shagging!"

"You were snogging!" Ginny snarled jabbing the black haired boy in the chest in a gesture so reminiscent of Molly Weasley it was terrifying.

"It was just a kiss!"

"Or twenty!"

"I don't see why you're so upset."

"You didn't tell me!"

"**WHY**, the bloody hell would I **TELL** you that!?"

"I…uh..uh." Ginny's face lost the cherry red theme and she began to look sheepish. "Well, I don't know any other Gryffindor who is dating a Slytherin…"

"Well, too bad! You…Dating a Slytherin?" And now Harry got to look dumbstruck.

"I-"

"_Who!?"_

"Blaise Zabini…"

"_WHY_?"

"He's cute. And nice. And awesome."

"Oh _really_?" Drawled Harry sarcastically. "I doubt that."

"Oh yeah! Well you're dating-"

* * *

"I saw Harry and Draco playing tonsil hockey in an empty classroom." Mashiro stated bluntly.

Sou's mouth fell open so fast that the food on the fork he had just inserted into said orifice fell out untouched. "**WHAT?"**

"They were making out."

"I caught that part." Sou murmured looking grey.

"Oh, then why are you all grey?"

"You just told me my cousin was making out with Harry Fucking Potter."

"Your cousin!" Mashiro exclaimed "Why don't I remember him?"

"I feel that you should, but you've never met, sorry I didn't tell you."

Mashiro cocked his head to the side deep in thought. "Fine." He said in a clipped tone. "But you need to make it up to me."

"How?"

"How many hours before we need to appear at dinner?"

"Four, why?"

Mashiro smirked 'I think you know how." The wolf dancing in his eyes.

Sou darted forward and scooped Mashiro into his arms. "Alright."

"Aaaand…"

Sou's head cocked to the side "And?"

"You tell me everything, down to why your cousin smells like a bird."

Sou smiled carrying his mate into their bedroom "Alright."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Narcissa hissed urgently into the fire.

"Yes!" Draco hissed back just as urgently.

Narcissa opened her mouth to say more but stopped. "Your father is coming, we will finish this later!" and she pulled her head from the fire.

Draco sat back on his heels in Severus Snape's office.

"Is everything alright?" The usually gloomy potion's master asked concernedly of his favorite student.

"Not yet, but it will be." Draco said with an air of finality.

"Does it hurt yet, Draco? I know that with the wolf and vampire going at it like rabbits you are becoming aggravated."

"I don't wish to discuss this with you Severus."

"It's not a matter of want, Draco. Your own creature nature is emerging fully, when it smells their heat. It is your season as well!"

"Stop it!" Draco snarled a slow line of blue scales sliding up his arms then disappearing abruptly.

"I am just saying that if you start to hurt, I can make you a potion." The supposedly dark professor placed a hand on his godson's shoulder.

The hand on the young veela's shoulder was instantly removed as it made Draco's skin crawl. "I,I….Fine, I will tell you, just, don't touch me, I can't let anyone touch me, it makes me sick."

"Oh, Draco. You've found your mate."

* * *

REVIEW!


	16. Just a Bite of Meddling

Me: Okay, update.

Sou: Really?

Me: Yupp! I'm not very inspired and my roomie/her friend are irritating me. Mainly her friend, so I need an escape.

Draco: The recluse owns nothing. And by recluse I mean the authoress.

* * *

"You seriously weren't going to tell anybody were you?"

Ginny had the good grace to look sheepish "Well, no. Not really." She snapped out of her embarrassment in time though to switch them back to the original topic "But you are shagging Draco Malfoy!"

Harry rolled his eyes "We aren't shagging, Ginny, honestly."

"Yet, you aren't shagging yet."

Harry flushed "Yet."

Ginny grinned widely and somewhat evilly "So you admit it will happen? Bloody hell Mr. Harry Potter."

"Shut it, Ginny."

"Usually people are nice to those keeping their secrets, Harry."

Ginny and Harry turned abruptly to face Mashiro, who had wandered up behind them.

"I thought you'd be with Professor Mizuhashi, 'Shiro."

"Why would he be with the professor?" Harry questioned, causing Mashiro to glare at Ginny, and Ginny to look mortified.

Harry, for his part, was merely puzzled "What?" It had just been an innocent question.

Mashiro settled for fixing his gaze squarely on Ginny "He had something to do right after mealtime."

* * *

_ Sou rolled off the faintly wiggling werewolf, panting heavily, his heart beating faster._

"_Time?" He rasped._

_The wolf focused his eyes with difficulty "We need to go in like five minutes." He groaned staring at the clock._

_Sou echoed his sentiments softly, before rolling again and hitting the floor with a thud, standing and grabbing his clothes before staggering to the bathroom to shower. "Why don't you hang out with Ginny after mealtime?" Sou called from beneath the jets of water, thankful the heat would be done in a day or so, leaving him at the heats weakest point, simple contact every few hours would do now._

_ Mashiro sat up too quickly "Where will you be then?"_

_Sou hesitated for a moment "I have something important to do afterwards. I'll be back to you by nine 'o clock at the latest. Sou exited the bathroom fully dressed, toweling his hair dry, he kissed Mashiro chastely, or as chastely as being Sou Mizuhashi permits, and swept from the room with a smile and a hasty farewell._

* * *

"What did he have to do that was so important?" Ginny inquired

'Would you believe I have no idea?"

"Why the bloody hell are you hanging out with Mizuhashi all of the time? What about your girlfriend Kureha?" Harry asked bewildered

Ginny smiled softly and patted Mashiro on the arm "Bit depressing how thick he is isn't it?"

"A little."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Really Susan? Your aunt is Amelia Bones the judge?"

Susan giggled at one of her four roommates "True! What about your family Kureha?"

Immediately the cheery mood faded "I'd rather not mention them if that's okay."

The other girls stopped their tittering to glance at the blonde girl sympathetically "Sorry Kureha, I didn't know." Susan said softly.

"Oh! It's okay; Sou and Mashiro are my family now."

"Oh, I heard about your charming boyfriend and your devoted protector." Megan Jones put in with a smirk.

Kureha blushed and did some quick thinking; there was nothing better than defending your ex-boyfriend and his equally male lover without looking like you were defending your ex who everyone thinks you are still seeing. " I heard Umbridge gave them a hard time."

Hannah Abott snorted " I would dump that boy, I heard he acted like he was giving away the secrets of magic when he admitted you were dating, apparently he was really upset, like it was hard for him."

"You don't know anything about it!" Kureha snapped

"Whoa!" Hannah exclaimed "I just meant-!"

"Where we came from before, people weren't all too fond of werewolves." Kureha plowed on without hesitation "We had a lot of trouble, and Mashiro is such a good guy, he didn't want to give people cause to tease me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kureha."

"It's fine, you didn't know. That Umbridge just is horrible isn't she?"

"Oh bloody hell she is!" The other girls chorused.

* * *

"Knock knock." A soft yet raspy voice muttered teasingly as the new professor swept into the Slytherin dorm. "If your surname isn't Malfoy get out."

Blaise and another boy left easily enough, but soon, Sou was faced with the problem of Crabbe, and Goyle flanking his cousin.

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, out."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea half-breed." Goyle grunted. Impressing Sou as he wasn't sure the thing that looked like an unholy combination of a gargoyle and a troll could speak. And as a vampire he knew a bit about being unholy.

"Leave, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco said in a bland tone.

"Alright, Malfoy." Crabbe snuffled as he and his compatriot lumbered out of the room.

Sou waited for the click of the door. "So you found your mate." Sou purred with a smirk

"How do you know about that!" Draco snarled, Sou raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, what are you talking about?"

"That was pathetic, twerp."

"Fine, cousin, how did you find out about that?"

Sou smiled softly, making sure to only show a little bit of mischief "My mate walked in on you and one Harry Potter playing quote- unquote 'tonsil hockey'."

"And who is your mate, Cousin, and what does it have to do with mine?"

"Mashiro Ichijo. And he was curious as to why my cousin smells like a bird."

"A bird? That's preposterous! It's what you get for denning down with a half breed."

Sou's amicable attitude left abruptly at the insult "Beloved younger cousin or not." Sou hissed wrapping long fingers and claws around Draco's throat loosely "I will maim you if you insult Mashiro again, I hate hearing your spineless fathers voice through your lips."

Draco smiled weakly "Just maim, Sou? I thought vampires were ruthless?"

Sou laughed, glad to have Draco on the same level, and removed his hand to show it. "Not always, usually just with younger cousins, and other such bothersome family members." Sou proclaimed ruffling Draco's hair as he had done when they were younger.

"But seriously, how did you know about my finding of my mate?"

Sou narrowed his eyes slightly "Well, after my mate announced having walked in on you two, he told me that he was irate that I hadn't told him who my cousin was, then said that I needed to tell him what I knew about you, down to why you smelled like a bird. So I thought to myself* why _would_ my cousin smell like a bird?" Sou smiled at a picture on Draco's nightstand of Narcissa…and Lucius, disguising a mildly disgusted look he flipped the photo down and continued. "Then I remembered something fun about an ancestor of ours that bred with a veela, fun huh? And sometimes that blood re-emerges, and veela are notoriously loyal, never getting serious with someone who isn't their mate….so there you have it."

"Fine, so it's all true." Draco admitted "He'll never consent to mate with me Sou, I'm taking what I can get. And frankly after people found out, no matter how few, I think it's probably over. I never expected it to hurt this much." Draco ended, softly touching the area over his heart in wonder. "I have no tears, but my insides are on fire."

Sou sat on the bed, patting the blankets next to him, when Draco sat, he pulled him close. "That's repression, bottling all that up won't help you, when you want to get that cry out, feel free to come to my room, the third floor behind Babbling Bathsheba, the password is Kuro*. I'm here for you cuz."

"Thank you, Sou."

And with that Sou glided again from the room to be with his own mate, who might be willing to help him meddle, just a little.

* * *

*1. A reference to one of my favorite Kuroshitsuji characters Drocell Keinz, who is kind of a demented doll who begins sentences and phrases with 'So I said to myself' 'So I thought to myself' and turns people into dolls. Kind of like Naruto's Sasori, but almost more tragic.

*2. Kuro means black in Japanese

Thank you for reading, _**please review!**_


	17. Closure And an Apology

Chaotica: Okay, this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry about that.

Sou: You are leaving me trapped here! In an unfinished story!

Chaotica: Several of you, yes.

The fact of the matter is I have no inspiration for this story anymore. I know where it ends and how I want it to go, but since college started I have no bloody idea on how to make it progress. I have NOTHING in me willing to write this anymore. I despise leaving stories on hiatus or discontinuing them, HATE IT. When I come across them it drives me crazy. And since I hate them so much, I'm going to give you guys a rundown of how it would have ended.

Sou takes guardianship of Draco. It's long, complicated and could be a problem later.

Sou reconnects with Sirius, and he and Mashiro are actually visiting him when Harry has his dream, because they left around the same time as Fred and George, they prevent Sirius from leaving, thus preventing his death.

Kureha latches on to Sirius like a father, and stays with him even when Sou and Mashiro travel elsewhere, though they are all technically living in Number 12.

Harry is thwarted in trying to leave by Draco, who feels something isn't quite right. Causing him to have a bit of a tantrum, and inadvertently discovering the mirror.

Draco finds Umbridge after he and Harrys fight and his veela instincts basically keep saying she's a danger to his mate and family, and since he knows about Gwarp through Sou, he uses a colder version of Hermiones argument to lead her out to him, and succeeds because he is a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Then goes back to the castle to see what else he can do.

Harry and Draco make up.

Harry goes to the Dursleys for the summer, with Sou promising to stop by and terrify his family, Mashiro, Kureha and Draco will also come along, and with luck Harry will be able to come stay with them and Sirius later that summer.

If you would like to adopt this story, please just P.M me and give me credit, I'll let you know if you can take it. I'll probably follow it avidly . I'm so very sorry again. But since there were readers I didn't want to scrap it. Feel free to clean up the chapters, I'm fully aware of the pathetic spelling mistakes, etc etc. I have, for those who care, got my spell check back up. I also don't write just before bed when I'm dead tired anymore. So my other stories shouldn't be so pathetic. I'm so sorry again.


End file.
